Ordinary Days
by CelestialFeathers999
Summary: Collection of oneshots that may or may not be based on prompts. Mostly Negitoro but can contain other ships too. Includes swearing and the like where necessary. Occasional M chapters may happen but they will be labeled. All of them will probably(definitely) include Luka.
1. Angst I - Negitoro

Megurine Luka, quiet, gentle and mature, that was who she was, at least according to the public. Her fans coveted her as deep and mysterious, while others disapproved of her seemingly cold personality. She'd always turned a blind eye and tried to ignore these interpretations of her as they were what they were, merely interpretations. As idols, they were meant to hold up a certain image, to keep people dreaming. Yet these days, more often than not, Luka found herself frustrated and angry with how people saw her. It was always Luka, the sexy woman or Luka, the manipulative bitch and, more often than not, Luka the _afterthought_. She despised all of it, to be quite honest. The only thing she truly loved was singing. That was what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. So when opportunity and chance presented themselves in that contract with Crypton, she eagerly took fate's hand, not knowing that she would come to such a conclusion after almost a decade in the industry.

Luka shook her head irritably and stared across the hall at the overwhelmingly teal and upsettingly cheerful door. There was, after all, no way to catch up to _her_. She hated to admit it, but Megurine Luka would never become a name that people everywhere practically lit up upon hearing, that young children idolized and adults admired. She would forever stay near the bottom, in some old man's sex fantasies and be called only when producers ran out of choices. Luka ran a hand over the familiar table and her slender fingers made their way towards the drawer where she kept a certain object. She took a halting breath and scolded herself half-heartedly. She should've never started the habit. No matter how unpopular she was, she was still in the limelight. What this would do to her already crippled image, Luka did not dare think about. But she couldn't help it. Right now, tears were getting too close to spilling out and that simply would not do. She had an image to uphold after all. With one swift movement, she wrestled open the drawer, grabbed the ordinary tool, now stained with these obscene acts, and lifted the golden sleeve on her right arm. Humourlessly, she noted that her hand no longer shook. Not using her dominant arm was difficult at first and she almost went too far a few times in the past but she needed the cover provided by the huge decorative sleeve. The cold blade pressed mercilessly against the scarred skin tissue. Luka felt herself calm down.

It was at this exact moment that Miku decided to show up, twin tails bouncing behind her. Luka startled again and dropped the razor.

"Luka!" Miku smiled guilelessly at her co-worker and friend when she noticed the open door. Luka usually kept to herself. It was rare to see her so casually out in the open. Her expression quickly changed to one of horror, when she realized what the pink-haired woman had been about to do.

Luka was stricken with fear, grief and panic. Miku wasn't supposed to be here. No one was. No one but her. She always made sure of this when she was about to do these despicable things to herself. It was even stranger, today of all days, that Miku would spontaneously appear. The other four were all busy with projects and Miku had been called to headquarters today for an urgent new song, leaving Luka all alone, as usual. Luka didn't know what to do. She'd never anticipated this scenario in all her meticulous planning. The pause of pure silence between them was already too long for her to simply laugh it off and she was too tired to put up her usual façade.

Miku looked shaken as she slowly walked into Luka's room and knelt beside her friend. She had no idea that things were so bad. No idea that her friend would be driven so far as to harm herself. Tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably as her shaky fingers traced the little white lines of slightly raised skin all over the other woman's wrists; scars that told of struggles and pain, unseen to the rest of the world. Miku was aware that she was sobbing at this point and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed as she cried over these wounds, while Luka just sat there, expressionless, with her head turned away.

"I'm sorry…" She finally choked out, wanting to say something to replace the echoing sound of tears. Luka kept still and refused to stare Miku in the eye.

"Sorry for what? It's not like you did this," she said quietly, trying to suppress the anger that was suddenly building inside of her, like some great roaring beast. What right did she have to even be sorry? Her life was perfect. She had what Luka could only dream of and yet here she was, saying that she was 'sorry'. Pathetic, she scoffed in her mind. She could feel Miku's concerned gaze raking over her and she never felt more annoyed and uncomfortable in her life. "Don't pity me." She spat and stood up. What a fake girl, crying over her like this. As if she cared! If only the public knew how insincere and stuck-up Hatsune Miku really was, Luka thought bitterly.

Luka shoved the razor back into its dark resting place and began to leave. Miku, who had been stunned and quiet this entire time, suddenly sprang into action and grabbed Luka's arm. The pinkette was surprised to feel such a firm grip from the delicate-looking girl. Even then, she could feel Miku shivering with emotion. She had not stopped crying. Miku circled around and stood in front of Luka, blocking her path.

"It's not pity," She whispered brokenly, "Anything but that. Why can't you see, Luka? Why can't you ever see…" Miku looked up tearfully and Luka was taken aback by the raw force of the familiar emotions that swirled in Miku's eyes. She looked helpless and hurt. Genuinely hurt. But why? It was unfathomable to Luka that the happy and cheerful Miku that she knew would be capable of delivering such emotion, especially not…especially not over this. Her mind was blank again and she didn't know what to say, or how to feel. She couldn't bear to muster anger again and push the girl away, not when this look so clearly mirrored the emotions that she felt every day. So Luka took a step back and tried to clear her head. Miku didn't relent and followed her steps until Luka had backed away too far and fell onto her bed. Standing above the other woman, Miku tightly gripped Luka's shoulders, half to keep the pink-haired woman in place, half to support herself. Her shaking was visible now and Luka suddenly and irrationally felt bad for inducing such a state in the younger woman.

"It's not like you'd understand, Miku," she tried to explain, as anxiety built up in her chest. What did Miku even think of this situation and why such a reaction? Gently, she tried to loosen Miku's grip on her, to no avail, however, as the teal-haired girl stubbornly latched herself onto Luka.

"What is there to understand?" Miku said evenly, although Luka could feel the strain in her voice, from trying to keep her emotions in check. She almost sounded angry, "Why can't you just love yourself?" At the accusation, Luka's despondent feelings resurfaced. What right did she have to command people like this? She may be the number one princess in the diva world, but Luka sure as hell wasn't allowing this spoiled 'royalty' to rule hers.

"Love myself? Easy for you to say, when everyone loves you. Thousands of fans everywhere. People swoon over your name and me? What do I get? I didn't even want this to begin with. I just wanted to sing. That's all. I never wanted to deal with all these…these creeps who don't appreciate me. They don't care. They don't care about my voice at all. They just want to fuck me and possess me like I'm some kind of trophy. All of them! And I suppose I'm lucky to get even that. You've never experienced the kind of hate messages I've gotten, have you, _princess_?" Words tumbled out of her mouth chaotically, a roller coaster of emotions, and before she even felt Miku's stinging palm graze her cheek, Luka knew she'd gone too far.

"Don't talk about your fans like that," Miku seethed, her voice dangerously low. If there was one thing Hatsune Miku ever cared about, it was appreciation for those who supported them. Luka didn't respond. A numb part of her was aware that she was wrong, but it still hurt, in more ways than one, that Miku would be so hostile with her. Miku also regretted her own actions, almost immediately after. This wasn't what she had meant to say. "S-sorry…I…" Her voice cracked and she took a deep breath, trying to calm down, "Listen, what I meant to say is, you…the way you are, it's good enough. No…it's more than that. You're amazing and…and…popularity…well, you might not believe me if I say it but, it's not that important. I've seen for myself, how dedicated your fans are…so you're wrong. You don't need more people to love you. You just need to…to see…" Miku faltered. She couldn't seem to find the right words.

"See what? All I know is that I'm "boring", "useless"…People don't need me, Miku." Luka stated, dully and simply. These were words she had seen many times in vicious comments and titles of articles written by her critics.

"That's…that's not true…" Miku shook her head violently, "You shouldn't let hate get to you. I get messages like these too…you've surely seen them," Once again, Luka said nothing. She had indeed seen similar, if not more, vulgar insults directed at the teal-haired diva. But this was Miku. Miku was always different. No matter what kind of things people said about her, or what rudeness she encountered, she was always able to face the world with a smile. Luka couldn't do that. She simply couldn't. To her, it was yet another reason why she didn't belong in this world. Compared to others…she was just weak.

Luka felt a hand press to her cheek, tenderly wiping away tears that she hadn't even realized escaped her eyes. Miku was looking at her with such a heartbroken expression that one would almost think she was the one who was dissatisfied with her life. Suddenly, Miku pulled her into a tight hug, falling clumsily into her lap in the process. "B-besides, y-you're not alone…You h-have me…" Miku tried to continue her persuasion but she was crying even harder now. Luka could feel the vibrations from Miku's wracking sobs as she allowed the young woman to embrace her. Luka didn't move. She was too tired, too numb to think of even a thing to say. Instead, she wondered how things had played out this way. Miku was empathetic and down to earth, sure, but to have a breakdown over this…what was even going on…Not knowing what to do, Luka awkwardly rubbed circles on Miku's back, until her weeping cries died down to hiccupping whimpers. Finally, she felt the tension leave Miku's grip and the tealette went limp in her arms. When Miku pulled back, she did not get up like Luka expected. She simply sat there and stared at Luka with red-rimmed eyes.

"Well?" Luka questioned. Her own sadness sat at the bottom of her heart, a mountain of inescapable weight tying her down. She almost wished she could cry as freely as Miku but her well-practiced poker face had become a part of her.

"Well there's one thing you don't seem to know about yourself," Miku wasn't done yet. This time, she would make sure that Luka understood.

"And what would that be?" Luka whispered back quietly. She looked up to find their faces mere inches apart.

"You…you're just so beautiful!" Miku blurted out, summoning all her courage, "So perfect…" She sighed and before Luka could even completely process the meaning behind such a confession, she felt Miku's lips on hers. They were soft and tasted lightly of salt from her tears and whatever lip balm Crypton was currently promoting. It suddenly made sense to her…everything Miku had said and her reactions. Luka barely dwelled on this discovery before she started to kiss back.

She never had a word for the special kind of resentment she always felt for Miku. A resentful despair, she supposed, but not quite. It was nothing like the occasional pangs of jealousy that hit her whenever Meiko, Rin, Len or Kaito topped the charts. This was too constant and it made her focus on Miku to an uncomfortable level. Yet as they sat like this, close together and tasting each other deeply, everything felt so right. It was then that Luka realized maybe it had never been resentment all along. She wasn't upset that Miku always got more attention. It was more like she hated the fact that so many others lusted after the pop princess. Luka hadn't been aware of it until now, but all she ever wanted was a moment like this; a time when Miku had eyes only for her.

When they pulled apart, they were both flushed and breathing hard. Miku never looked more flawless to Luka than this, despite her puffy eyes and blush that made her red to her ear tips. When she realized that this was probably a side of Miku that no one else in the entire world had ever seen, Luka felt all her worries flutter away, replaced by bursting affection and joy.

"U-um…" Although she was struggling to catch her breath, Miku quickly scrambled off of her spot on Luka's lap, "P-please don't be disgusted w-with me…I-" She looked like she was on the verge of tears again as her gaze shifted uneasily, looking anywhere but at the pinkette.

"I kissed back." Luka said ambiguously, as she bit her lip, trying not to laugh. She had never seen Miku so off guard. It was cute, to say the least.

"Wh-what?" Miku didn't dare believe that her affections were being returned.

"It means what you think it means." Luka offered in a soft voice as she stood up and slowly took Miku's hand. Then they were kissing again, Miku pressing desperately into Luka's body as the pink-haired woman used every ounce of her strength to keep upright, resisting the dizzying new sensations that made her legs weak. Everything would be alright, if they just stayed like this, Luka thought when they pulled apart for the second time. All her troubles, they were nothing compared to what she felt at the current moment. Miku was beaming up at her when they looked at each other again. Her smile was more brilliant than the usual encouraging grin that she gave her co-workers and more free than the carefully constructed laughs she displayed on stage. This seemed more real somehow, like it radiated from within her. The teal-haired pop star's display of happiness wavered when she remembered the circumstances that brought them to this conclusion.

"Promise to never do that again," she said sternly, walking over to the drawer and effectively confiscated the razor. Luka nodded slowly, reluctant to ruin the moment by recalling the feelings that had pushed her to do such a thing.

"I-I'll try," she murmured, suddenly embarrassed to be so damaged and problematic in the presence of a goddess like Miku. She could feel herself blush at thinking of Miku in such terms. Miku giggled at Luka's expression. She never knew she was capable of melting their resident ice queen.

"Good girl," she teased, skipping over to Luka again. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed the forehead covered by sakura-coloured locks and whispered more seriously: "Remember to love yourself Luka, as much as I do. Always."

* * *

 **A/N:** So yeah...planning to make this a more regular thing as practice. It's much easier to me to write based on shorter prompts than to write chapter fics (although this turned out to be really long?).

Prompt will always be put at the end of the oneshots and probably sourced to tumblr. Chapter names will be a main tag/theme in the prompt (they won't all be angst, I promise). If you guys want, I can also put the ship name in there.

Thanks for reading!

Prompt:

Person A has very low self-esteem, but they keep it all bottled up until one night, when they go off to cry. Person B follows after them, and when Person A talks about how stupid and useless and talentless they are, Person B yells at them to stop and starts crying about how they wish Person A could love themselves as much as they (Person B) do.

post/140479583052/person-a-has-very-low-self-esteem-but-they-keep


	2. Fluff I - Negitoro

The airplane was crowded as annoyed passengers and flustered air attendants struggled to make themselves heard above the noise. Such chaos was typical of plane rides, yet nothing could dampen the mood of a certain teal-haired passenger as she dragged her taller companion further down the aisle with one hand and pushed her small suitcase with the other.

"C'mon Luka, just a little further! This'll be fun, I promise!" Miku chirped as they made a beeline for their seats. The pinkette could only follow in amused resignation as her girlfriend forcefully parted the sea of people. Stuffing all their bags into a compartment, the couple settled into their seats, with Miku on the side and Luka by the window.

Miku couldn't contain her excitement. This was their first official trip together, after all. She had pushed hard to go to a place as exotic as Hawaii too. Looking to her left, Luka was staring out the window, with a hint of uneasiness in her kneaded brows. Sensitive as ever to her lover's discomfort, Miku put a hand on Luka's shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" She gently prodded. Luka turned with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sighed, but not before Miku noticed the slight trembling of the pink-haired woman's lips. Unsure of what the pinkette could be upset about, Miku decided to leave her alone. She'll be fine once they get there and see how beautiful the place was.

Soon, a familiar rumble sounded as the engine started and the plane began to glide backwards. Miku felt her eyes start to droop as they always did at this part of the ride. Before the plane even barely began to fly, Miku had fallen asleep, while Luka began to fidget considerably more.

When she woke up again, Miku had no idea how much time had passed. Judging by the multitude of now-sleeping passengers and the dimmed lights, she could only guess that she had been asleep for quite a while.

"Luka?" She turned to glance at her partner, wondering if she was sleeping too. Miku was surprised to see Luka sitting very rigidly and looking at least five shades paler than when they took-off.

"I-I'm f-fine…" Luka stammered an obvious lie and refused to look Miku in the eye.

"No…no you're not," Miku pouted and took the other woman's hand, which was ice cold. A little miffed at her girlfriend's behaviour, Miku tried to pull her stubborn lover into an embrace. She was even more surprised when Luka complied and practically dove into her arms. Luka was usually a more reserved person and hated showing affection publicly. Not that Miku was going to complain, she mused smugly as she tried to wrap herself as much as she could around the pinkette. Miku's concern grew quickly as she realized that not just Luka's hands but her entire body was colder than what the cabin temperature would've logically caused. In fact, Miku could feel an almost imperceptible shaking coming from the pinkette in her arms. Her concern escalating, Miku shifted her position to pull Luka into a tighter embrace.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Miku murmured into the tangled pink locks, trying to sound as comforting as possible. She felt Luka snuggle up to her and thought she heard a soft whimpering coming from her usually calm girlfriend. Miku sighed and resigned to stroking Luka's back as comfortingly as possible. As nice as it was to feel needed, it would be even better to know the cause of this clingy behaviour.

They continued like this for a long time, until Miku realized that Luka was no longer trembling and she seemed to have regained some warmth.

"Luka?" Miku whispered quietly to the woman in her arms, wondering if she was back to normal. The pinkette didn't respond. It was a while before Miku realized that Luka was breathing evenly and had probably been asleep for the better part of their little cuddle session. Miku had to summon all of her willpower to restrain herself and not squeal or have some other embarrassing reaction right then and there. Instead, she settled for a gentle kiss on her lover's head. The pinkette stirred but didn't wake up. Miku giggled quietly at the sight. For all her maturity and elegance, Luka could be so cute.

Luka stayed asleep for the rest of the plane ride and Miku happily held her for all of it. It was a good thing too, because the moment the pink-haired woman woke up, which was, unfortunately, during landing, she went back to being nervous and practically inconsolable. Even after they landed, Luka refused to speak a word and stayed paler than usual. When the finally arrived at the seaside resort hotel that they were staying in, Miku couldn't hold it any longer.

"Okay love, I believe you owe me an explanation," Miku smirked and teasingly poked at the pinkette, who was currently spread out on their king-sized bed with a traumatized expression covering her features. Luka groaned and buried her face into one of the many fluffy pillows the hotel provided.

"But it's so embarrassing…" came a muffled response. Miku snickered and jumped onto the defeated pinkette. She wasn't giving up so easily. Lifting a corner of said pillow, Miku gleefully discovered that Luka was blushing uncontrollably. It wasn't every day that she could see such a defenseless pinkette.

"Come on, I won't laug-Agmmff…!" Miku didn't get to finish her sentence, as her face had been assaulted by the pillow.

"You're already laughing!" Luka rolled away and sat up on the bed and huffily tried to fix her hair. Miku didn't waste a moment and retaliated with the best bear hug she could manage and tackled her girlfriend from behind.

"Hey now, I couldn't even go to the bathroom because of you. At least tell me why I almost peed my pants." If nothing else was going to work, she had to at least try guilt-tripping.

"Alright…alright!" Luka resigned, knowing fully well that nothing could stop a persistent Miku. This seemed to be the cue for the twin-tailed tealette to lean in closer, making Luka even more flustered, if that was even possible at this point.

"Go ahead, I'm listening," Miku nuzzled Luka's cheeks in encouragement, well aware that she was perhaps enjoying this a bit too much. Luka ducked her head down and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"It's p-planes okay? I don't really like them…" the embarrassed woman finally admitted. Miku couldn't move from the surprise for a moment. It was that simple? Just planes?

"…really?" Miku couldn't hide her curiosity and disbelief.

"Y-yes! And heights, okay? Now stop asking me…" The pink-haired woman didn't seem to want to divulge anything else. Miku tried her best to contain her amusement but a few giggles still escaped. "Wh-what…?" Luka sighed. She had expected this. It was the entire reason why she was reluctant to tell Miku anything.

"I-it's just that…who knew the kind and mature Megurine Luka would have such a…such a childish fear!" Miku could no longer hold it in and sniggered into Luka's hair.

"S-shut up! You're the one who practically had a tantrum last week because we were out of leeks…and you promised you wouldn't laugh!" Luka retorted angrily and elbowed her currently very inappropriately amused girlfriend with unmasked malice.

"Aww, I'm sorry," Miku finally spoke after her laughter died down into small trembling giggles, "But don't worry, I'll always be there for you to sleep on from now on. You know that, right?" Miku nibbled playfully at Luka's ears and planted a light kiss on the pinkette's cheeks.

"…," Luka said nothing, but Miku felt a very slight nod from under her. With genuine care this time, Miku lightly pulled Luka into a hug. She was relieved to feel the pinkette hug back. Although she was lenient most of the time, Luka could be quite unforgiving when she gets provoked for real. Miku was glad to find that she hadn't gone too far with her jokes and teasing. She relished in the peace for only a moment longer before breaking into a mischievous grin.

"I must say though, you're quite precious like this. I think I might just have to make you take the plane as often as I can…" Luka tensed again at the nonchalant comment.

"Hatsune!" Miku laughed at the reaction and jumped off of Luka's lap, heading towards the door. The sandy white beaches and crystal blue waves had been beckoning to her ever since they arrived.

"Just kidding! Now come on, there's so much to see here!" With that, Miku waltzed out the door with a skip in her steps. Luka could only follow doggedly behind. This was going to be a long vacation.

* * *

 **Prompt:**

Imagine your OTP on a plane. Person B is practically deathly afraid of heights, while person A loves being up high. Before take off, A lets B snuggle up with them for the flight.

post/140726980835/imagine-your-otp-on-a-plane-person-b-is

* * *

 **A/N:**

So uhh...finals happened and I've kinda died...but don't worry! This will be a rebirth of sorts...? :'D

While I get myself together, please take this fluffy negitoro as an apology for my absence.


	3. Angst II - Negitoro

The night was a dark, enshrouded by an impenetrable aura that seemed to close in on everything. A lone pedestrian traversed the empty streets, forlorn on the abandoned road.

Miku kicked at the ground as she walked and dragged herself forward with difficulty. The night air was fresh but it seemed like nothing would lift the heavy feeling in her chest. She couldn't stand it anymore, the emptiness that she felt inside. The walk was supposed to clear her mind and she had hoped that the moonlight and twinkling stars would heal her just a little. However, it seemed that that wasn't meant to be. The echo of her own footfalls only seemed to magnify her loneliness and the night sky was cloudy and starless, as if the very world was mocking her decision to attempt to feel better.

Even then, she couldn't bear to go back to the home they shared. Every little thing reminded the twin-tailed girl of _her_. The half-written songs on the desk, the unfinished tuna in their fridge and the stuffed animal octopus that seemed way too cute for someone like her…they all emanated Luka's presence so strongly and yet, like some cruel joke, the pink-haired woman was nowhere close to within Miku's grasp. No matter how desperately she wished to hold her lover in her arms, Luka wouldn't materialize from the other side of the world.

Miku couldn't help but check her phone again. No new messages magically responded to her summons. The timestamp on the last text still read _'6 hours ago'_. The tealette almost whined in frustration. She couldn't help but feel rising anger and jealousy at imagining that Luka, _her_ Luka, could be talking or even _laughing_ with someone else at this very moment.

Miku knew that it was wrong and she shouldn't feel this way. Even though it was a few hours after midnight for her, it was right in the middle of a work day for the pinkette. Business trips were always stressful and difficult. It shouldn't have come as a surprise that Luka was too busy to baby her twenty-four hours a day but she still felt so drained and tired from the separation. Why couldn't she be the only person in the world that Luka needed to look at? Why did Luka even need to leave at all and subject her to this suffering?

The tealette stopped walking and leaned on a lamp post. A stinging pain shot up her arm and her nerves screamed for her to stop digging her nails further into the soft flesh over her veins. Slowly, Miku took in a shuddering breath and rubbed the agitated, red marks gently, trying to return circulation to her hand. The metal post was hard and cold against her head. Miku shivered and stared at the ground miserably, wondering for a brief second if she should be scared at all to be out at this hour. She lived in a good area, close to the university where she went to school but sexual assaults on campus were not unheard of.

With these thoughts, the tealette tensed up. The shadows cast by the most ordinary objects seemed to jump out at her. Some murderer could be behind that bench, or maybe a drug dealer was there between those trees…If only Luka was here to protect her. But she wasn't and wouldn't be for another six months. If only a weekend apart did this to her, Miku couldn't begin to imagine the agony of the following eternity she'd have to endure before they could be reunited. Her very future felt riddled with doubts. What if Luka was happier with other people? What if she found someone else?

The tealette was only a struggling college student but the pink-haired woman worked with some of the most accomplished people in her field. Miku didn't need to be a genius to know that the number of people better qualified to be Luka's lover was more than she could count. She had no idea why the pinkette had even been so taken with her in the first place. Without hearing the pinkette's reassurance and without seeing her eyes light up at the cheesiest lines that she could manage, Miku couldn't stop the stabbing fear that she'd be replaced. She was so useless, so powerless in this world. She didn't even know what she wanted to do when she graduated in a few years. Miku's life hinged on others while Luka's was so together, so colourful already despite its brevity of only twenty-five years.

Having graduated at the top of her class and been recruited to one of the biggest companies in the world right out of school, the pinkette was nothing short of brilliant and Miku? She was a mere stain next to Luka. That's why she lived with this constant fear that no one could understand. Most people disregarded her as 'Luka's lesser partner' and some looked on her with jealousy or even anger that someone as unworthy as her would catch the attention of such an attractive individual.

Miku curled up and sat under the lamp, her vision blurring just a little. It wasn't just her chest that ached. A dull pain was coming from her stomach as well. It never got this bad with Luka here. The pink-haired woman was so responsive to her moods and such a sweet talker that she could cheer Miku up instantly. The tealette wondered if Luka was doing that for someone else now, persuading others with her honeyed words and unknowingly gathering attention with her magnetic charisma. She really couldn't take it, having to share Luka with the world. It was so… _so_ selfish of her but she couldn't stop thinking like this.

Compulsively, the twin-tailed girl pulled out her phone again. The screen was as empty as ever. She wanted to throw the stupid thing and feel the anger-fuelled satisfaction of crushing the object under her heels…but she stopped herself, mesmerized by Luka's silhouette in her lock screen. It was a picture she had secretly taken. Illuminated by the sunset they had been admiring together, the pinkette had looked so beautiful that Miku couldn't help herself. Of course, she had been teased later about it, by none other than Luka, for doing the clichéd and hopelessly romantic thing of setting her lover as wallpaper but she refused to change it. For her, it was a statement of sorts. Since the pinkette disliked taking photos, Miku took pride in the fact that she was 'special' enough to be allowed to keep such a memento of her.

Thudding her head lightly against the lamp post, Miku squeezed her eyes shut and wished with every fibre of her being that Luka would be there next to her when she opened her eyes. She tried to imagine the pinkette's gorgeous features and slightly teasing smile, her flowing, long hair that reminded her of the cherry blossoms in the spring and her intoxicating scent, that light floral perfume she loved so much. Miku could never figure out what kind of flower it was supposed to be but she was helplessly addicted, more to the one wearing the scent than the aroma itself. She could almost hear Luka's melodic voice chiding her affectionately like she always did. _'Dumb Miku. What are you doing thinking things like that?'_ and then she'd receive a pat on the head or a hug, depending on the mood…

Without warning, Miku's phone began buzzing and she almost dropped it in surprise. Her normally quiet ringtone seemed bizarre and shrill against the deathly silent night. A shock ran through her whole body when she saw the caller ID. She tried to supress the shaking in her hands as she allowed the call to connect. Holding the phone up to her ear in disbelief, she waited for the other person to speak.

"Miku? A-are you there?" The voice was urgent and just a little out of breath, shaking with the same kind of nervous anticipation that Miku currently felt. Immediately, a wave of warmth crashed over her, spreading from her cheeks to the tips of her fingers.

"Luka?" Her own voice quivered and cracked, rebelling against her best attempt to sound calm. "What are you doing? I…I thought you couldn't call me during the day?"

"Um…well, I technically still can't…"

"Oh?" Miku grasped the phone even more tightly between her fingers, wanting nothing more than to travel as a sound wave to where Luka was.

"I actually have presentations to do all day today. For some big customers. But this morning…I messed up. Badly."

"R-really?" Luka? Messing up? Miku didn't have to try hard at all to express her disbelief.

"Yeah…I couldn't stop thinking about you. All day today. I...Anyways. This is ridiculous. I'm stuck hiding in a bathroom stall to talk to you. They're still letting me present in the afternoon but…I had to hear your voice or I'll go crazy."

"Ah…that's…!" Miku's heart skipped a beat, or maybe two. All her worries seemed to float away. This familiar and comforting voice…for the calm and collected Luka to say something like that…Miku couldn't even think properly anymore.

"Sorry if I woke you. I thought you wouldn't pick up and I just wanted to hear your voice mail…"

"It's fine…really," Miku shook her head vigorously, even though the pinkette wouldn't be able to see her, "I…I couldn't sleep anyways…I just…miss you so much."

"I…I feel the same way. If only I didn't have work…" Miku could almost feel Luka frown through the phone. Despite her earlier doubts, she felt the strong need to comfort the pinkette.

"Don't worry," she reassured softly, "we can make it."

"Yeah…you're right. I…this is embarrassing isn't it?"

"That you are," Miku teased a little, relishing the opportunity to poke fun at Luka for once.

"Hey!" Luka's tone was playful on the other end, " Anyways. I really have to go now. I'm glad you picked up. I'll call again later, alright?"

"Mmm…yeah. You better. Good luck today."

"Thanks love. Bye then."

"Bye…"

Miku barely had time to reply before a small beeping noise ended their short conversation. She stayed still for a few moments longer, amazed at the coincidence that had just occurred. Luka's voice had been miraculously therapeutic. Although Miku couldn't help the streak of hot tears that rolled down her cheeks at the mere thought of being apart for any longer, she felt just a little more hopeful and managed a tiny smile. Staring up at the sky, the clouds had disappeared, revealing a canopy of shimmering stars.

"Everything will be fine," She whispered to the still night air and somewhere, deep inside, she knew that Luka could feel her words.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Not a prompt but I've been really feeling the back to school depression so I needed to write a bit to blow off steam...and of course it's angst :'D

Helps with the writer's block too. *stares at unfinished chapter of Winter Warmth*

I know this is choppy af but I don't have the time or will to edit orz

Anyways. It's 3 and I have class at like 9. fml. Hope you guys have a good school year (even if mine's is sucking rn), lol :')


	4. Angst III - Misc

The warm afternoon sunlight filtered through billowing curtains, soft and warm, a stark contrast to her mood. The dust on the windowsill, the unwashed dishes piled in the sink and laundry that had been left for far too long...they were all things that would've bothered her to no end on a normal day. _Not anymore_ , she thought numbly. Her life right now was like an offbeat soundtrack. The more she struggled to find the right rhythm again, the more she was swallowed up by the tempo. But that was okay. The strange feeling of disconnect with the rest of the world…it wasn't all that bad. If only _she_ could be forgotten, along with the rest.

Luka rolled over to lie on her stomach and continued staring at the phone next to her. This was pathetic and just so completely unlike her. After all, she should've known that Miku would leave. She should've known when Miku asked to start experimenting again; she should've known when they both started working later and later to avoid each other; heck, she probably should've known from the moment Miku had hesitated during their very first kiss, even though the tealette had been the one to confess. All these warning signs stared her in the face, yet she had been so blinded by love and hope in a future together to confront her doubts. But Miku, she never had any such doubts, did she? She broke it off so cleanly, so coldly.

Luka didn't understand and she didn't think she ever could. The twin-tailed girl was so sweet and naïve and yet she had the capacity to announce the end of their life together like a seasoned executioner. Forty-eight hours. That was all it took for her to disappear from her life. There were no stray combs left behind or extra clothes forgotten in storage; nothing but the few long strands of teal hair that had been quickly swept up and off the bathroom floors and disposed of. Perhaps Luka had been the experiment all along, the two-year fling, the guinea pig in the tealette's journey to find love.

Hatsune Miku only existed in social media now, breaking Luka's heart from afar with every status update of her perfect life with her perfect fiancé. Of course, she would retaliate enthusiastically with her own posts. It was distasteful, to say the least, a thinly veiled cry for help. Their words, their smiles…they were all so fake and hollow but neither of them could give up this game, no matter how pointless it was.

She fiddled with the phone, rolling and turning it around in her palms, wondering how it had come to this. Just how did she become such an addict to such trivial questions like: "What did you have for dinner?" or "How was your day?". Why couldn't she just gather the courage to block her messages, instead of encouraging them and pretending to be fine? Miku was clearly asking out of courtesy. Their conversations had not progressed beyond small talk for all the time they had been apart. It was sad; it was dry and Luka couldn't help herself. The worst were days like this, when she did nothing but wait for Miku to deliver the next line in their painfully predictable talks.

Abruptly, the door to her apartment opened, startling Luka enough to drop her phone, which she quickly stuffed into her pockets. She tried her best to hide her guilt as the blonde woman strode in, putting on a bored expression instead.

"Luka?"

"Over here." Reluctantly, she alerted Lily to her location, dreading another scolding for being spread out on the floor like this.

The blonde frowned upon spotting her and opened her mouth to speak, before deciding against it and heading into the kitchen.

"I knew it. All these dishes again…really?" Luka heard an exasperated sigh, accompanied by the clinking of porcelain in water. "I swear you only agreed to date me to get a free maid out of it."

Luka made a noise in half-hearted response and picked herself off the ground. Lily washing the dishes had become a familiar sight somehow and she knew that, without the blonde, she probably wouldn't have survived until now.

Silently, she wrapped her arms around Lily's waist, drinking in the warmth that she badly needed. Unlike Miku's gentle heat, the blonde possessed a fiery passion that lit up her world no matter if she wanted it or not. That was exactly how Lily had come into her life, unexpected and definitely unstoppable.

"I'm not going to forgive you just because you're acting all clingy, you know?" Lily chuckled and Luka knew that, despite the blonde's words, she was already forgiven.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into the soft, golden hair, "I wish I wasn't like this."

"Still not over her, huh?" Lily dried her hands and turned around, "at least now I know just how loyal you are."

She felt comforting fingers running through her hair and instinctively craned her head to meet the blonde's eyes. They were a vibrant shade of blue, a little darker than her own and, within their calm depths, Luka thought she could see a hint of sadness, not unlike her own. Lily smiled. Her eyes were mesmerizing and beautiful; the soft sunlight hitting them illuminated the crystal blue just right. Still, Luka still couldn't help but be reminded of a very similar shade of teal. They were so alike, yet they couldn't be more different.

As if responding to her thoughts, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She only ever texted one person. Luka thought about picking up her phone and replying quickly, as usual, but something about Lily's gaze held her there. Maybe it was the uncharacteristic melancholy she detected or maybe it was the intensity of the blonde's stare but something made her gather up all her strength and fight down the urge to answer.

Hesitantly, Luka raised herself up on her toes and closed the distance between them in a chaste kiss. She felt Lily gasp a little as their lips connected. Although they had gone much further than this before, it was the first time Luka had initiated anything.

Miku could wait, but her life couldn't.

Perhaps it was really time to move on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miku turned her phone over and over restlessly. Eight minutes. It had been eight minutes since she'd sent the last text. Luka never took more than ten to get back to her. Of course, Miku would sometimes purposefully take long pauses between replies to avoid appearing desperate but she never failed to read Luka's messages the moment she received them.

She wondered how Luka really felt. Her texts were always so emotionless and cold, despite the pinkette's apparent eagerness to reply. She wondered if Luka was really happy, like she declared in those posts online that stung Miku a little every time she saw them. Not knowing...that was her fault too, she supposed. It wasn't like Luka was hiding anything on purpose, really. Miku was always the one to change the subject when their conversations veered even slightly from small talk.

With each passing second she grew more anxious and she hated it. She hated how her palms began sweating and her heartbeat accelerated involuntarily with dread whenever she imagined being cut off from Luka forever. She was the one who asked to be in a relationship with the pinkette and she was the one who ended it. Yet, it seemed that she couldn't handle the consequences of either of her actions.

She couldn't stay in love and she couldn't let go. It sounded ridiculous and petty no matter how Miku tried to phrase it. When would she learn to stop being so weak? When would she finally understand the futility of regret?

Her phone stayed painfully silent.

Frustrated, Miku looked up and out of the huge glass windows of their room. The view of the city under the setting sun was breathtaking, as she would expect from the VIP suite of the most extravagant hotel in the country. But even that was dull. The brilliant orange light faded to monochrome grays in this mood.

It had been ten minutes.

Obsessively, she began opening and closing the messaging app, hoping that it was a glitch in the software that caused this unusual delay in Luka's reply. It took ten repetitions to convince her that this was not the case. Resigned, and a little too disappointed for her own good, she occupied herself with checking Luka's page anonymously. It hadn't changed since yesterday.

The blonde woman in the first post beaming at her managed to trigger a feeling of jealousy for the second time. She was beautiful; that much Miku admitted. Elegant features, curves in all the right places and the confidence to pull it all off…it annoyed the tealette to no end. The tomboyish smirk she always had on, the nonchalant beauty that she exhibited…everything…all of it. Miku disliked all of it because she couldn't be more different. It had taken her so long to work up to courage to approach someone like Luka and the moment she leaves, this woman waltzes in and takes over like Miku never mattered. She hated that her face seemed plain next to the blonde's; she hated her own scrawny body compared to that attractive and developed one.

Miku wanted to cry. Perhaps she would've too, if it weren't for the emptiness she felt inside.

' _I can't love you anymore,'_ that's what she had said so cruelly. But if that was really the case, then shouldn't she be happy right now? She was living the life she'd always dreamed of, with the kind of prince she'd always wished for…so why did it hurt so much?

Miku buried her face into the soft blankets of her bed. Sometimes she felt such a strong urge to retrace her footsteps, back to the familiar place she had called home for two years and hear Luka's voice greet her happily again. But she couldn't. It was too late for everything. Those small moments she clung so desperately onto…the Luka who loved her…they existed only in memory now. She had ruined it - ruined it all.

She stared at her phone again, eyes fixated to the screen but not really seeing.

No new messages appeared.

"Hey," a warm hand grasped her shoulder, "Don't tell me you're going to spend the whole trip in bed and on your phone."

"Kaito? You're back early from the meeting…" Miku sat up and blinked in surprise at the blue-haired man's sudden presence.

"Of course. I'm taking you out tonight, after all." Kaito's eyes practically sparkled as he smiled.

"Oh…r-right…" Miku couldn't remember this being part of their plans at all but she played along.

"You should probably go get dressed now. It cost a small fortune to book the Twilight Dining Hall at this hour, you know? It would be nice to get there on time." His tone was teasing and light, but his cheer failed to rub off on the tealette. Still, she did her best to sound excited as she answered him, well aware of the grating exhaustion in her voice.

"Miku? Are you alright?" His hand caught her wrist as she walked by, eyes filled with concern. Miku hesitated for only a second before breaking into a smile she had practiced enough to fool even him.

"I'm fine."

"Oh…never mind then," And just like that, he grinned back at her innocently, every bit like a gullible puppy.

Miku shook free of his grasp easily and headed to the bathroom with the fanciest dress she had. She brushed aside the thoughts that had been plaguing her and focused completely on making herself look presentable enough to be the fiancée to a cultured corporate heir.

When she finally walked out of the bathroom, she could feel Kaito's hungry eyes trained on her, not unlike a tiger stalking its prey. Miku shivered under his gaze, blushing when he took her arm eagerly. She heard Kaito suck in his breath and knew that it took monumental effort for him to refrain from doing indecent things to her right then and there. He had always loved her shyness above all else.

"Shall we go?" His voice was husky and deep. A little impatient and completely different from how he was just a while ago.

"Yes. Let's."

Needing no further confirmation, Kaito practically pulled her towards the door. Miku gave the phone abandoned on their bed one last glance.

Maybe tonight was the night to finally forget and leave the past behind.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Another oneshot because I really couldn't stop thinking about this one (more like twoshot tho cause it took two sittings to write) :'D

It's inspired by the negitoro version of We Don't Talk Anymore and the music video itself (yes I am embarrassing now leave me alone) and fun fact: Luka and Miku's parts have around the same wordcount.

Annnd that's all for now. Happy reading and until next time~


	5. Humour I - Fluff II - Negitoro

Miku had been enjoying a warm cup of tea when the tranquility of her afternoon was shattered by a shrill cry. Startled, she rushed upstairs, towards the source of the sound that had almost caused her to spill her drink. Throwing open the bedroom door, the tealette scanned the room nervously for any signs of disturbance. Thankfully, nothing seemed out of place. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she began walking further into the room.

"Luka? Is everything alright?" Miku wondered if her girlfriend saw a spider again. Last time it happened, she had to dispose of the creature. It had been anything but pleasant, although she did get a kick from teasing the apparently arachnophobic pinkette.

"No…everything is _not_ 'alright'," a groan came from the bathroom. Miku walked in to find her lover practically naked in front of the mirror. The teal-haired woman sucked in her breath. Now _that_ was a sight she could enjoy. She was so preoccupied devouring Luka with her eyes that she almost didn't notice what had upset the pinkette. The taller woman was pinching a tiny bit of fat on her abdomen with great disdain. Miku was sure _that_ hadn't always been there. _'Oh, I see what this is about.'_ Not that she minded in the least, although Luka seemed quite pained.

"It's uhh…not that bad?" She offered weakly and trailed light kisses up Luka's spine. Miku knew she should probably be a little more comforting in these situations but damn the pink-haired woman for being so sexy all the time. She couldn't help but feel an intense need for the pinkette. What else was she supposed to think after seeing her in nothing but a bra and underwear?

Slowly, Miku trailed a hand up Luka's thigh. To her great disappointment, the pinkette brushed her off with a grumble and turned to leave, throwing on a shirt as she did so. Miku could only follow doggedly behind. She wasn't about to give up just yet. The taller woman plopped down on their bed and sighed, hugging a pillow close to her.

"Hatsune, I'm getting fat aren't I? Tell the truth."

"Ah…well…n-no?" Miku sat down carefully next to the pinkette. That stern voice _and_ addressing her by last name? The right answer couldn't be anything but 'no'.

"The truth!" the tealette jumped as Luka half-yelled. Okay, nevermind. Miku bit her lip and tried not to laugh. She found the pinkette extremely cute like this, despite the gravity of the situation.

"M-maybe just a litt-ahhmmphh!"

The pillow was shoved into her face at a rather alarming velocity. Miku couldn't hold it in anymore and giggled into the fluffy object. It was probably a little mean-spirited of her but when else would she get such a golden opportunity to tease her practically perfect and somewhat narcissistic girlfriend again?

"I swear I hate you sometimes," Luka huffed and stormed out of the room. The tealette waited for the waves of laughter to die down before following.

"Lukaaaa it was a joookeee," She wailed as she headed back downstairs.

Miku found her girlfriend sulking on the couch. The pinkette was glaring out the window with a half-pout on her face that made the twin-tailed woman blush a deep red. _'It should be illegal to be this cute dammit.'_

Miku stealthily slid into the spot on the couch next to Luka, dislodging Snow, the cat, who gave her a very familiar glare. Like owner, like cat, the tealette supposed, sticking her tongue out childishly at her lover's pet who stalked off with his tail in the air. Luka was still ignoring her. Miku decided that it was time to take matters into her own hands and gently wrapped her arms around the pinkette.

"Don't be mad at me…please?" She mustered her sweetest begging voice and felt Luka stiffen at first and then relax into her touch.

"What am I going to do, Miku? I have a photoshoot next Monday…ugh…"

"Just tell Master to cancel or something then…" Miku tried to answer properly but she found it impossible to think when the pinkette was playing with her fingers lovingly like that

"I…I can't. The date's been set for over a month. And it had to be summer themed…swimsuits of all things…!"

"Mmm…yeah…that's a shame," Miku gave a generic sympathetic response. Her mind was already gone imagining Luka in different kinds of bikini. The tealette hugged her girlfriend closer. Although the current…situation was clearly causing the pinkette a great deal of stress, Miku simply found it endearing. Heck, Luka even _felt_ softer and that was a plus in her book. Nonchalantly, out of sheer curiosity, she gave the softness a squeeze. Within seconds she found herself pinned down by the pinkette, who wore a terrifying expression.

"Stop. For. The. Last. Fucking. Time."

"Ah…ha..haha…" Miku chuckled nervously and looked up innocently. She tried to shift into a more advantageous position but found herself held down firmly by the wrists. But then again, she wasn't trying very hard. Even with the murderous intent burning in Luka's crystal blue eyes, Miku found their current positioning to be extremely favourable. The pink-haired woman had left her shirt unbuttoned, giving the tealette a good view of…everything. She squirmed half-heartedly for a bit longer to cover up the fact that she was hungrily consuming the sight in front of her. Suddenly noticing Miku's intense stare, the pinkette released her prisoner with a scoff, her face also turning red.

"You're not helpful at all…" Luka whined and curled up into a ball of embarrassment and self-pity.

"Alright alright…shhh…" Miku sat up and coaxed her lover with a soothing voice, running a hand through the tangled pink locks. She knew that the motion always calmed Luka. They stayed like that for a while until the pinkette finally uncurled herself and turned to stare at Miku accusingly. "Wh-what?" Miku sheepishly stared back, knowing full well that the pinkette was holding a grudge for what she'd said and done earlier.

"I'm thinking about how I'm going to punish you."

"…huh. Is that so? Then how about…" Miku couldn't hold back anymore and closed the distance between them, finally allowing her desire to run free. Caught off guard, Luka instinctively kissed back. The tealette felt like her body was on fire. Her hands ran freely across her lover's exposed skin. Impatiently, Miku pushed away the thin shirt that was annoyingly in the way. She felt Luka hesitate a little before letting her remove the garment. Half-straddling the pinkette, Miku sucked lightly on the sensitive area above the collarbone, eliciting a soft moan from her partner.

"W-wait…wh-what are we…I…" Luka protested weakly from under the tealette, pulling back just enough to meet teal orbs darkened by lust that mirrored her own. Miku felt even more turned on by the flustered and mildly vulnerable gaze her girlfriend was giving her. She leaned again with a devilish smirk, absolutely loving the way Luka shivered and heated up under her touch.

"Don't you know? Certain…activities…are the best for losing weight. So I'm going to help you," the tealette whispered seductively, feeling the last remnants of the pinkette's resistance melt away. Grinning, Miku reached forward to remove the rest of the clothing that separated them.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Inspired by nice art on Twitter of chubby Luka with slightly different writing style(I think?). Anyhow, I really suck at humour (as you can see) which is probably why I write angsty things all the time :')

As usual, feel free to review and critique/yell at me. Or just to leave your random thoughts :P

I should really go do homework now ;-;

Stay thirsty for Negitoro you gays and bye~


	6. Fluff III - Humour II - Negitoro

The first thing Luka noticed when she woke up was that she no longer had hands. To be more precise, she didn't have human hands anymore. Instead, when she inspected herself, she found paws. Yes, actual, paws with fluffy white fur, soft padding and retractable claws. One look in the mirror confirmed her mounting suspicions.

' _I'm a…cat?!'_

Strangely, the thought didn't scare her as much as it should've. It might've just been her inner crazy cat lady but she felt _comfortable_ like this. Still, something nibbled at the edge of her mind. What was she forgetting?

Thinking…thinking…

Her eyes began to wander.

' _Oh! That patch of sunlight by the potted plant must be nice to sleep in…what if I just- Nonono. Bad!'_

Focus. Focus more.

' _Right so…oh wow the table's so high and is that Miku's sweater? The suuuper soft one that's just begging to be unravelled-Aghh! Why are cats so easily distracted?'_

There _must_ be something…something she _really_ should be worried about…

Then it hit her.

' _Shit I promised to go watch that new movie with Miku today!'_

Ironically, this realization was the one that sent her into a panic. She scrambled to get out of bed with great difficulty. Either cats weren't as agile as they looked or she was an incredibly clumsy one because soon enough she had become tangled up in a cat burrito made of blankets and a pillow. With a surge in momentum, she wormed her way out, only to roll unceremoniously off the bed, landing painfully on the floor.

Luka hissed and righted herself. What happened to landing on all fours?

Miku would be here any moment now, she thought despairingly. Worse yet, she had no way of telling her teal-haired girlfriend about her…predicament. For one, Luka always left her phone on top of the dresser. It was within arm's reach as a human but as a cat? She really couldn't trust herself to jump all the way up there. Besides, even if she could reach the thing, there was no way she could text with these cat paws.

A cat's life really wasn't so wonderful, she thought miserably.

Luka contemplated her options. She could sit here and sulk or she could find a better vantage point and look for another way to contact Miku. As it was, she couldn't see a thing from her spot on the floor.

Treading lightly, she made her way across the carpet and towards the living room. From there, it was a relatively easy jump up onto the couch and then the windowsill. Luka felt much more flexible than she had been as a human. It would be a lie to say she _wasn't_ enjoying this newfound strength. Being so in tune with her surroundings was a weirdly pleasant sensation.

From her perch beside the curtains, Luka inspected the room once again. Everything in the familiar apartment looked so much bigger. She was too small to spell out messages with the fridge magnets and definitely not strong enough to jump up onto the kitchen counter where spare pens and paper were kept. Frustrated, she curled up on the spot and waited for a solution to come to her.

Time passed so slowly when there was nothing to do.

The early morning sunlight seeped through the windows and spilled around her in golden patches. It felt amazingly cathartic on her fur. Luka yawned. Sure, there were more pressing matters at hand (or paw, for that matter) but would it _kill_ to take a nap? Sleep claimed her before she could think of an appropriate answer.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, meow. Who are you and why are you in my house meow?"

Luka woke to the most unnerving feeling of being prodded with a fur-covered appendage. A paw, she guessed. Instinctively, she sat up and leaned away from the contact, flattening her ears in annoyance. This wasn't exactly the best thing to awaken to. Undeterred by this reaction, the other cat got even closer and sniffed at her fur, invading some _very_ personal spaces before Luka could even protest.

"Oh wow meow! You smell kinda like my owner meow!"

It was then that Luka realized that she most definitely recognized the strange tabby in front of her.

"Snow?!"

"Arooww! You even _sound_ like Miss Luka!"

"…that's because I _am_ her you idiot…"

Snow's eye's widened in shock and looked at her with the best expression of disbelief she had ever seen on a cat.

"Are you sure you're alright meow?" The tabby shoved his nose forward again to take a few whiffs, "too much catnip meow?"

"No, I'm telling the truth and can you drop the meowing? It's getting on my nerves."

"All you girls are the same…no one appreciates my personality," Snow sniffed, looking offended at the reprimand, "But if you want me to believe you, you'll have to prove your words."

"Hmm…alright," Luka sighed and racked her brain for memories that only the two of them would share, "Remember that one winter when it got really cold and I let you onto my bed and you ended up being the best pillow ever?"

Snow stared blankly at her and for a few seconds and Luka was almost worried that the cat didn't remember. Soon enough, however, comprehension filled his emerald eyes.

" _That_ time! Of course I remember that time…Miss Luka almost squished me to death!"

"I-isn't that stretching it a little…?"

"Excuse you but I could barely _breathe_ \- wait so you really are her?"

"Yes, little snowflake. I've been trying to tell you this entire time."

Snow winced at the nickname.

"You know. I did hear you talk with Mom about this. ' _Snow's a little flaky sometimes, so does that make him a snowflake?'_ It's like you think I don't understand you or something…"

"Sorry buddy," Luka smirked, not at all apologetic, "Wait…'Mom'?"

"Well…I mean…you're kinda like my mom…and the teal one…she's clearly your _mate_ ," Snow mumbled the sentence, licking his paws to avoid eye contact.

If cats could blush, Luka would be a very red cat right now. Good thing they couldn't.

"A-Anyways…about that-"

The opening of the front door interrupted her before she could finish asking Snow for help.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Luka? I'm back." Miku threw open the door to their apartment, panting slightly with the effort of running up three flights of stairs. She really hoped that the pinkette wouldn't mind her coming back almost an hour late from her morning errands. But then again, Luka was a pretty late sleeper.

Kicking off her shoes, Miku wandered further inside, slightly irked that the pinkette hadn't answered her. Maybe she was in the bathroom?

"Luka…?"

Everything was eerily silent.

Bedroom…empty.

Kitchen? Nope.

Miku cursed, where else could that tuna dork be?

Then she heard it, a terrible, screeching kind of…meowing?

"Snow please…" she groaned, "What's _up_ with you?"

Following the source of the noise, Miku found herself in the living room where, to her surprise, two cats sat on the windowsill. One was their resident mouse-catcher, Snow, the other was a medium-sized white cat with striking blue eyes.

"Huh…never seen you around before," Miku mused, noting the open window. It probably snuck in through there. Although, she couldn't recall their neighbour getting another cat and the only way a cat could get up here was through the connected balconies.

Upon seeing her, the white cat immediately jumped off of her perch and somewhat clumsily tumbled off the sofa and ran straight at her. Miku giggled as the creature rubbed furiously against her ankles, producing a mixture of yowling and purring.

' _Miku! It's me! You're finally here!'_

"Aww, what a cutie…you're much better than Snow. He only likes Luka."

' _Dammit Miku…you can't understand me at all huh…'_

"Hm? What are you trying to say?" Miku knelt down and tentatively reached out to pet the cat, pleased when she felt a little head butt her hand eagerly.

' _Ahhh Mikuuu…It's a sin to be so good with your handssss…'_

"You really know how to make a girl feel loved, don't you?" Miku joked at the cat purring at her feet, "Have you been fed?"

' _Ugh…I didn't have time to fill up the cat food this morning…well. I mean. I woke up like this…'_

Miku looked in the direction of Snow's food and water bowls, sighing when she found both to be rather empty.

"Jeez…where did Luka even go…it's unlike her to forget…Alright, come on then, time for food. You too, Snow."

Snow took the cue and leaped off the furniture smoothly, following close behind Miku. Within a few seconds, food and water appeared in front of them. The tabby happily munched down on his meal, while Luka approached cautiously, wondering if she should really try cat food. She _was_ hungry and she was definitely a cat but still…

Halfway through the bowl, the tabby finally remembered Luka's presence.

' _This must be weird for you huh…'_ he sounded sympathetic, _'Oh, let me help you then!'_

Before Luka could even protest, the cat began hissing and snarling at her aggressively.

"Snow? What is it?" Miku appeared almost immediately, "Snow you bad boy! You're bullying her aren't you?"

' _Well not really, actually…he was ahhhggg!'_

Luka felt herself being picked up and carried away. She struggled against the weightless sensation for only a little before relaxing. Miku was holding her quite firmly and comfortably.

"Don't worry, he'll warm up to you," Miku cooed and kissed the cat on the forehead, "You're a real pretty one aren't you?"

' _Oh god Miku you're doing things to me that I just…this is incredibly awkward when I'm a cat? You could try complimenting me more like this when I'm back to a human…if I could ever turn back…'_

The teal-haired girl continued stroking the warm creature in her arms gently. The cat's steady purring calmed her nerves a little.

"I'm getting worried about Luka you know…"

' _I'm. Right. Here.'_

"Well. I guess you wouldn't know. Luka's my girlfriend…an irresponsible, womanizing, annoying meanie."

'… _ouch…'_

"I really hope she's alright…she's not answering my messages…I swear if she ditches me like last time…"

' _That was an accident!'_

Miku sighed and placed the cat on the soft mattress of their bed.

"Luka doesn't like having pets on the bed. Not even Snow. But you can be an exception for being so cute. Now, wait for me. I'm going to bring you some of her secret stash of tuna for you. Honestly I don't know how she still thinks that it's a secret. I'm the one who cleans all the time for god's sake."

Giving the cat one last scratch behind the ears, Miku returned to the kitchen, oblivious to the stricken look Luka was giving her.

' _You know where it is?!'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dinner had been absolutely heavenly. Well, it was _her_ tuna after all. Luka flicked her tail lazily and leaned into Miku, rubbing against the girl in hopes of getting another head scratch. The tealette didn't disappoint but Luka could feel that she wasn't as into it as before.

"Where is she…? It's been a whole day already. Should I just call the police…?"

For the tenth time that day, Miku picked up her cellphone. For the tenth time, Luka swatted it out of her hand.

The tealette sighed and resumed petting the cat.

"I just realized that I still don't know your name yet…do you even have one?"

' _I do. You know it…'_

"Wow it's like you were responding to me just now," Miku laughed as she spoke to the creature on her lap.

' _I…oh nevermind…'_

"Anyways. Your eyes are like…the exact same shade as Luka's. It's really weird but I didn't even notice until now. Maybe I should call you Luka Jr.?"

' _Please don't!'_

"Alright, alright. Just a joke," Miku seemed amused by the small whimper that came from her lap, "Thanks for spending time with me…Keep being this cute and I'll actually trade Snow for you. Heck, I'll even trade Luka for you."

' _Miku…that…that doesn't even…You know what, I'm holding this against you when I turn back to a human,'_ Luka grumbled and rolled a fraction, exposing her belly to the pouting tealette.

Having fallen for the belly trap far too many times with Snow, Miku avoided the obvious and kept her hand in the head and back areas. It wasn't long before the cat fell asleep on her lap. Feeling tired herself, Miku shifted their position carefully and curled up against the warm white fur.

' _Screw Luka, I'll worry about her tomorrow,'_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

It wasn't even noon yet when she woke up. For someone who had never been a morning person, the cheerful songbirds outside were far too shrill and irritating and the warm sunlight felt blinding on her sensitive eyes. Slowly, Luka sat up, running a hand through her pale locks of hair.

Wait.

Hands.

Fingers.

Pink hair.

Looking into the mirror to find her human reflection staring back at her, Luka almost collapsed with relief.

"That was definitely some surreal shit," She mumbled groggily, rubbing her eyes. Now all she had to do was explain things to Miku. Making sure to shut the blinds, the pinkette was ready to dive back into the embrace of sleep for a little while more before noticing that something was not quite right about the scenario.

Miku was nowhere to be found.

Instead, a little, grey cat was curled up on her pillow. It stared up at her sleepily, confusion in its bright teal eyes. Luka felt faint.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

Apparently I write fluff when I'm stressed?

Aren't you guys glad I wrote this instead of studying for my cs midterm? (I'm kidding but seriously I'm screwed :'D)

So...yeah...I've had this cat story in mind for a while. It's inspired by that one Mystic Messenger fic where MC turns into a cat...fused with a kinkier negitoro fic that I won't name/describe ;)

What else...oh! The return of Snow. Everyone's favourite cat (?)

He's a cute little headcanon that I have. A tabby cat that's orange but named snow because he was rescued by Luka on a snowy day. Mostly known as Luka and Miku's cat.

He's not permanent and kind of random but it was fun writing him ^^

* * *

 **Replies (they're back~):**

Guest: Thanks for your kind review! I'm glad you find my fluff writing acceptable XD

Shirogami Clockworker: I'll admit, I'm not actually all that confident about my more "M rated" writing but good thing there's lots of references for that, right? :3c Reviews like this really motivate me...thank you :D

Azhenet: I wanted to write a slightly different Miku than before haha. I'm glad you enjoyed it~

chi2lyn: Are you disappointed this isn't the angsty sequel you were waiting for? :P The sadist in me wants to keep you waiting for a while but it all really depends on if I get inspired. I'm happy you liked that one though; I really wanted to write a particular angle for our gay sushis. We'll see about a continuation but help yourself to some fluffier negitoro in the meanwhile?


	7. Amore - Song Promt I

**Quick obligatory warning: strong themes and language ahead**

* * *

 **Amore**

Miku carefully observed her surroundings, tugging nervously at the sleeves of her fancy dress. She hadn't ever been to a party like this before, much less one overseas, in the foreign land of Italy. The ballroom she stood in was huge and packed with guests, all dressed in shimmering garb that looked just as uncomfortable as her own.

Meekly, the teal-haired girl stayed close to the walls, moving quietly towards a more secluded area in a corner. Feeling a mixture of anxiety and frustration building in her chest, Miku wondered if it was right to come to the party after all. She clearly didn't belong with this crowd. No matter what she wore, she would never fit in with these important-looking businessmen and politicians.

Sighing in relief as she reached the relatively unoccupied section of the room, Miku's eyes landed on the glasses of dark red liquid laid out for the guests on the long white tables. Wine, she presumed. She'd never had any before, being underage and all. Deciding a little alcohol couldn't hurt her at this point, the tealette reached for a beverage.

"Excuse me, Miss,"

Miku jumped as someone suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking the way to the drinks.

"I couldn't help but notice that I haven't ever seen you here before. If I may be so bold to ask, is this your first time?"

The voice was quite soft and deep but also a little strained. It wasn't exactly unpleasant but it gave Miku some strange vibes. Following the sound, she looked up to see a surprisingly delicate face. A young man dressed in a crisp black suit with a matching black tie was staring at her with interest.

"U-um…y-yes…h-how did you know?" Miku stammered a reply, wondering if she was talking to some influential millionaire's son.

"Just a feeling, darling. I've been to many of these." The man kept staring at her, a small smile pulling at the edges of his lips.

"O-oh…I see…"

Miku blushed at the intensity of the stranger's gaze. He was quite handsome too, she realized with no small amount of embarrassment. Angular cheekbones and a pretty nose with light blue eyes that seemed too gentle for such striking features…Miku felt more than a little entranced. Wearing a casual ponytail, with a few escaping bangs framing his face, his hair was the unusual colour of pink, although it didn't seem quite as out of place as the tealette would expect it to be.

"May I ask you your name, milady?"

"A-ah, of course! I-it's Miku. N-nice to meet you!"

"Miku huh…would you like to grab a drink with me somewhere…quieter?"

"O-oh…of course!"

Miku cursed herself for blurting out an answer without thinking but it was like the stranger had put a spell on her. Whenever he spoke, she felt her mind grow hazy and she just felt this overwhelming desire to do whatever was asked of her. This wasn't normal. Alarmed, Miku looked around for some sort of reason to excuse herself but found none.

"Shall we go, Miku?"

The stranger had returned with their drinks, an amused expression colouring his features as he offered a glass to the tealette.

"Ah…um…"

Before she could protest, she was being pulled along by the hand. They quickly scaled the white marble staircase to the empty upper levels of the building. The stranger maintained a firm grasp on her as they twisted through a few hallways, each built with the same deep crimson carpets and rows of doors. Miku was quickly lost. She could only follow blindly at this point.

Finally, they stopped at the end of a hallway, in front of a door that was bigger and more extravagant than the others. It was furnished with swirling patterns and the handles seemed to be cast in real gold as well. Without any regard for the fact that this place seemed private and off-limits, the pink-haired man casually strolled inside.

Miku bit her lip and refused to follow, acutely aware that she was all alone in the dark hallway, with someone she'd met barely ten minutes ago. The tealette felt her senses screaming a warning at her. From his exceedingly gorgeous features to the way his words seemed heavily laden with magic, Miku could tell that this was no ordinary aristocrat. Remembering her father's words about the exact nature of the party and the dangers of the world she was being exposed to, Miku became increasingly certain that she wasn't dealing with a human. Gripping the wineglass tightly, she stalled at the door, trying to suppress her uneasiness and devise a way to escape.

"You can come in, you know?" That smile surfaced again, the knowing smirk of a predator that had found its cornered prey.

"O-oh…um…yes…B-but I don't know your name yet," Miku answered lamely. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was sinking further into some trap. Cold blue eyes held her gaze for a fraction of a second before darting away elusively.

"You may call me Luka," the pink-haired man took a sip of his drink and swished the dark red liquid around in his glass.

"R-right…well...Luka. I…um I've just recalled some other appointments I had for tonight, so I'm afraid I'll have to-"

"You don't get it do you?" He sighed and took another sip without meeting Miku's eyes, "Come in."

His voice wasn't loud at all. In fact, it was barely above a whisper. Nevertheless, Miku found herself unable to turn away as her legs buckled and gave in to the syllables uttered with overwhelming command. Weakly, her mind protested and rebelled against the strange magic but willpower had never been one of her virtues. Proceeding with a trancelike gait, Miku stepped through the gilded doors, which immediately swung shut behind her. An audible click echoed through the metal lock. Escape was out of the question.

An expression of satisfied joy lit up her captor's face as he set down his glass and approached the tealette. Miku felt her own drink taken out of her shaking hand. Her heart pounded in her throat and she found it increasingly difficult to breathe, as if the air itself had thickened around them.

Before she could steady herself, she was being pinned against the wall as warm lips kissed her exposed collarbone. The tealette gasped and struggled, her movements growing clumsier with each moment. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body every time Luka's lips made contact with her burning skin. Her dress hadn't exactly been made for the sake of decency, leaving almost her entire chest and back open to the unrelenting caresses.

Miku pushed desperately against her assailant's chest, half in an attempt to break free, half in hopes of steadying herself. Fighting against the debilitating heat resonating across her body, Miku squirmed with all her strength. Luka was built quite slender for a man, if she could just stun him for a few precious seconds…

Without warning, a firm grip locked her wrists above her head, leaving Miku in a rather vulnerable position. The tealette looked up in defeat, all resistance leaving her body. She gritted her teeth and stayed still. Her flushed cheeks tingled and for a little while the room was deathly quiet, save for the strained sounds of her own quickened breaths.

Luka slowly pulled back, blue eyes softening with a half-smile as a hazy red tint darkened the clear irises until Miku was staring into two pools of pure crimson. The shock of this transformation barely had time to register in her mind when he leaned in yet again, capturing her lips this time in an almost loving kiss. Had she not been held so tightly in such a position, Miku would've surely collapsed from the overpowering sensations burning through her.

The man ventured further, grazing her cheeks, her jawline and then…she felt it. A stinging pain shot through the base of her neck, coursing through her numb body like an electric shock. As odd as it was, the sensation wasn't unwelcome. Initial pain soon morphed into a strange itching that prompted her to instinctively lean forward and further impale herself, searching for a certain kind of release she wouldn't be getting any time soon. Miku felt her consciousness slipping away. She soon passed out, from either adrenaline or need, or a mixture of both.

* * *

She woke to a splitting headache and the peculiar feeling that she was being watched. Sitting up quickly proved to be a mistake as she spent a few moments subduing the waves of nausea that rolled through her body. Still disoriented and confused, she rubbed at the soreness in her shoulder, hissing in pain as her hand came into contact with bite wounds at the base of her neck. Memories of the previous night flashed into her head.

"Hey, nice underwear," An unfamiliar voice called out to her.

Miku jerked her head up to find a woman staring at her with a rather irritating smirk. The tealette scrambled to cover herself with blankets as she suddenly realized she had been stripped down to nothing but her undergarments. Still not quite awake, Miku squinted, looking up at the source of the voice again. The woman was definitely a conventional sort of attractive, with cascading pink hair and striking blue eyes but something bothered Miku very much about this person in front of her. Well, something other than the fact that said woman had been watching her creepily from a fancy armchair as she slept. That overly perfect appearance, that odd hair colour and that self-important smile…all of it clawed at the back of Miku's mind, like an itch she couldn't quite pinpoint. She stared harder at the woman until it finally hit her.

"You…!" the tealette's voice lowered to a snarl as anger clouded her vision with flashes of red.

"Yes, it's still me, _darling_."

"Bloodsucker!"

"Really? That's the best you could do?"

"I…!" Miku took in a deep breath and leaned against a pillow for support. She was dangerously close to fainting again, more from rage than anything else. How dare this…this _vampire_ take her blood. _Her_ blood…of all people…! And to have the audacity to do all those _things_ to her under the guise of a man…

"I wouldn't stress it if I were you, dear. You should probably sleep a little more. Stuff like this drains your energy, I'd imagine."

The woman….no, _Luka_ , observed her nails and responded nonchalantly, as if they were discussing matters as light as the weather or the day's menu.

"I'm reporting you," Miku growled, "You can't take my blood without permission. The Sect…they'll-"

"Have I mentioned that my last name is Megurine? Guess not. My bad." The pink haired woman interjected and then chuckled as if Miku had just made the funniest joke in the world.

In a strange moment of lucidity, the tealette's murky thoughts cleared and her father's hasty lessons on vampire hierarchy surfaced. The Sect was the powerful governing body but the family at the top was…

"I…the human police…they won't stand for this!" Miku threatened shakily, her courage quickly dissipating as she realized she had about as much leverage over this vampire as a mouse did over a cat.

"Won't stand for what? Human laws don't cover our feeding patterns."

"I meant…I m-meant the… _indecent_ things…you d-did to me l-last night!" Miku clamped her mouth shut, regretting the words as soon as she had blurted them. Her face felt hot from embarrassment from the explicit proclamation. The recollection of warm lips against her skin sent a pulsating sensation through her body. Miku clutched the blanket closer, feeling disgusted with herself. Yet at the same time, she couldn't be sure whether she should be relieved that it had been a woman all along…not that it mattered with how far things had gotten.

"…oh," Luka made a small noise in realization before bursting into laughter that would've been pretty had it not been so obnoxious, "You're mistaken," she explained, "Nothing happened last night after you fainted. You seemed to react to Venom quite strongly so I took your clothes off as a precaution. Overheating has some terrible consequences on your nervous system, or so I've heard. Humans are rather delicate creatures, after all."

"…really?" Miku glared at the pinkette suspisciously.

"Really! I swear!" Luka confirmed with an almost offended expression, "Look, I only did those things so your body would be in that…state. It makes blood flow faster and generally makes the entire thing more pleasant for you."

At her words, Miku let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. It was immensely relieving to know she hadn't been violated while unconscious. Kissing and making out, she could handle. She wasn't exactly an inexperienced child in these matters, although it still stood that this strange vampire used magic to manipulate her into being dinner.

"I'm still not forgiving you for taking my blood. You'll pay one day." Miku huffed and ducked into her blankets, trying to ignore how empty her threat sounded. Suddenly feeling very sleepy, she turned to lay on her side so that Luka wouldn't notice her fatigue.

"I know that. You humans really care about this whole free will thing, don't you?" the vampire appeared in front of Miku, kneeling at her eye level with an annoying grin, "But you're more interesting than all the others I've met so far. Not to mention, you taste rather phenomenal. I think we could be friends."

"Fuck…off…" Miku mumbled with effort as her coherence faltered with her increasing drowsiness. She tried to ignore the ever so slight feeling of excitement at the mention of being friends with the vampire. There was no way she would ever want to be in the presence of such an egotistic predator…right?

The last thing she heard before she drifted off to dreamland was the echoing sound of Luka's amusement.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Wow ok. Long hiatus because of school. But I'm still alive...barely :')

As you can probably tell, this vampire themed thing (based on the Luka song Amore) was supposed to be for Halloween but guess who's late...So yeah. Have this long-ish oneshot with no explanations and limited world-building.

Honestly, with how this ends, it could be its own series but I won't do that because I'm lazy :'3

Y'all can go read Strange Duet again or something if you want that vampire romance action...

* * *

chaosrin: Hehe I was definitely going for the cute angle. Didn't really have a headcanon in mind for the whole cat thing to be honest. It was just a huge ball of randomness lol. But you can definitely just take her as a cat girl XD

Azhenet: Thank you ^^

Shinobukun: Ahh thanks XD I can never decide what I want to write and most of my stuff seemed to be angsty for some reason. I'll be trying out more styles/genres in the future so definitely more fluff too. And yep, it happened to Miku, because when the otp turns into cats, they gotta do it together :P

Shirogami Clockworker: Lol Snow is one weird cat but his owners love him anyways. Yeah...Jaehee the baehee...why won't she just love us already...even Seven knows we're dating...cause we obviously attract...like two magnets...:') *is slapped*...*dies*...

TremendouslyMental: I just read this again and...I feel so loved~ To save space, I answered with PM...I hope you don't mind :'3

* * *

Aaannnnd now it's time for sleep because oh look almost 5:30 am and I don't know what I'm doing with my life(any mistakes I made are probably because I wrote most of this after 12 AM. Please feel free to point those out).

 **PS:** I actually had some other songs lined up for the Halloween prompts thing. Tell me in the reviews if you'd like to see the rest of them.


	8. Angst IV - Negitoro

"Say that again."

Miku swallowed with difficulty at the demand, her heart hammering holes into her chest. Wringing her hands together tightly, she took a deep breath and looked up at the people who raised her with the remnants of her courage.

"I'm gay, dad."

It didn't happen right away, the disaster, the catastrophe, the bolt of lightning she had been expecting to strike her. No, the room stayed painfully silent. She could hear the ringing echoes of her own shaking voice in the room. The weight of her confession suffocated her even more somehow.

"You are a _disappointment_!" Her father seethed, his face contorted with rage. Beside him, her mother covered her mouth with her hand and let out a muffled sob. Miku's gaze flickered between the two most important people in her life as the dwindling embers of her hope of being accepted were completely extinguished. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she felt her nerves unwind into simple, unforgiving despair.

"I'm s-sorry….I-"

"Leave, _now_."

His voice was low and hard, nothing like the man she remembered; the one who had held her hand when she was scared and the one who laughed and tickled her cheeks and called her 'princess'. Her mother was sobbing along with her, brows furrowed with a mixture of disbelief and grief. For once, she didn't chide Miku's father for being too harsh with their daughter, didn't rush to Miku's side and stroke her hair until the tears went away. She simply stood there and watched, shaking as the tealette was dragged to the door by the collar of her shirt.

"D-dad…please, just give me a chance," Miku gripped her father's leg tightly and pleaded. She was barely an adult. There was no way she'd be ready to lose her parents just like this. She'd known of course, their intense judgement and disapproval of gay people at the dinner table, outright discrimination at work…but Miku had hoped against hope that they'd change, or at least _consider_ accepting if it was her.

Her father gave her one last glare and roughly pulled his leg away, leaving Miku collapsed weakly on the floor.

"Don't come back until you become normal. I won't have everyone thinking I've raised an abomination."

"Mother?"

The teal-haired woman turned away from her daughter quietly and despite how painfully she cried, she didn't come forward to offer a single gesture of comfort.

Wordlessly, Miku crawled towards the door and stumbled out with nothing but the clothes on her back. She understood now. It had been between her and their own comfort and need for acceptance and they had clearly chosen. How could she have ever believed that she could come out of this without losing anything? Her parents were the type who would rather die than lose face and to them, Miku being herself was the ultimate disgrace.

Her chest pricked with pain as she gave the house she grew up in one last glance. The small white gates, the weather-battered swing in her yard and the little wind chime she had made when she was younger all suddenly looked so foreign. They were no longer hers to cherish, Miku realized numbly. The two people in this house wanted nothing to do with her, all because she loved differently. Burying her face in her hands, she curled up against the apple tree she loved to climb as a child and let her pain seep out between her fingers in the form of tears. The world was so unfair and hypocritical and in that moment, her very soul seemed to be shaking with distress.

No one came to retrieve her. Her father didn't even give her a second glance as he backed his car out of the driveway.

As the skies began to darken, Miku felt the crushing sorrow morphing into something else: rage and defiance. There was nothing wrong with her. They were the ones who couldn't see. Because their hearts were so twisted and trapped by the expectations of society, they had painted her as the monster, when all along, she had hurt no one and they had wounded her deeply. It seemed that she didn't exist to her parents anymore. Then, she supposed, they didn't have to be in her life either.

Rubbing her arms to ward against the cold of the settling night, Miku began walking. Her trembling lips pulled into a tiny smile despite everything. All was not lost yet. She was already luckier than most. Feeling the small silver necklace hanging around her neck, a tender warmth flooded into her body.

" _You look so beautiful like this, the most beautiful in the world."_

 _Miku had wanted to disagree because to her, no one was more perfect than the one who had gently clasped the pendant around her neck. She said nothing, however, and simply dove into the pink-haired woman's arms._

Luka. The tealette smiled again, a little wider this time, and wiped away her tears. Just thinking her lover's name was soothing to her bruised emotions. No matter what happened, Luka would never abandon her. With that thought in mind, Miku quickened her pace. Her girlfriend lived quite a distance away but if she hurried, she could make it before midnight. There was no one she needed to see more in the moment.

By the time she climbed up the stairs to the familiar apartment, her feet were raw with blisters and her tears had long dried from the bone chilling wind. Still, her heart was beating erratically in anticipation. As she fumbled for the keys, she heard a tinkling laugh through the door. A small blush coloured her cheeks at the sound. She loved Luka's voice more than anything and she could never hear enough of it.

Then she tensed as anxiety replaced her doting joy. Something was very off about the way Luka was laughing. Miku held the keys in her hands and pressed her ear against the door.

"C'mon, hurry and take it off already. I've been waiting all week,"

A teasing male voice made every hair on Miku's body stand up. She could feel herself beginning to shake from the freezing air and an invading cold in her chest that had nothing to do with the weather.

Another girlish giggle, Miku clenched her fists and dug her nails as far into her palms as she could, futilely trying to wake up from this nightmare.

"So impatient, maybe I should make you suffer a little longer."

The husky lilt in that familiar voice didn't go unnoticed. Miku had no doubts of what was happening anymore. She slumped forward and leaned against the door, exhaustion finally catching up to her. The handle clicked and turned as it met with pressure. The door wasn't locked at all and the tealette fell into the room, wide eyed and dishevelled as two astonished faces turned to greet her.

Miku watched with cold detachment as the flirty spark in the pink-haired woman's eyes faded into shock and fear at seeing her face. They were both shirtless and on the couch, the same couch where Miku had fallen asleep in Luka's arms many times before. The tealette closed her eyes and steadied herself against the door frame.

"What's going on? Who are you?" The blue-haired man took his hands away from the clasp of Luka's bra and sat still with a confused expression colouring his features.

"Don't come after me," Miku spat and tore herself away from the scene. As she turned, her arm collided painfully with the door, making her drop the keys she had been clutching. She didn't bother retrieving them. She knew all too well that she wouldn't be able to bear seeing her girlfriend's face again, the face that had told her so many loving words.

Miku ran blindly into the night, barely keeping herself upright as she continued in a directionless escape.

" _I've never seen you around here before. You're cute."_

 _ **Have you been playing with me from the beginning?**_

" _I thought of you when I saw this so I bought it. I hope you'll remember me when you wear it."_

 _ **Why did you have to appear in my life?**_

" _You're so precious to me Miku, I'd do anything for you."_

 _ **Were your words all lies?**_

" _I…I don't want to scare you or anything but…I think…I love you."_

 _ **Shut up…shut up…**_

"Shut up!"

Her lungs burned as she screamed out hoarsely. Black was dotting her vision and she fell to the ground as her legs gave away. Coughing, she took gulping breaths and stayed crumpled on the freezing cobblestone.

Dim streetlights shone around her and insidious fluttering filled her ears as the noise she made disturbed the winged residents of the night. Safety rails lay a few meters away from her and Miku directed her blurring gaze at the hellish darkness beyond the metal bars. Slowly, her breathing calmed and she was able to make out the distinct rush of waves hitting the shore. Warm, yellow lights blinked in the distance. The tealette wondered what stories they told. Were there families enjoying dinner together under those lights? Lovers sharing a quiet moment of intimacy?

Miku had never felt so alone in her life.

She couldn't take it anymore.

Pressing her hands to the burning iciness of the railing, Miku pulled herself up, ignoring the searing pain that pulsed from the bleeding gash in her leg. Mechanically, she crossed one leg over the bars. Tires screeched from behind her as blinding headlights illuminated her.

"Miku don't!"

Her face was stricken with panic as she sprinted towards the tealette. Miku looked back and gave the pink-haired woman one last tear-filled smile.

 _ **Is this a lie too? Do you really care about me, Luka? Because I'm not the one you truly love, after all, am I?**_

 _ **Even so, I want to see your face before I go.**_

Then, in one swift motion, she swung her other leg over and pushed off with all her strength. Wind blew loose her teal twin-tails as she fell and Luka found her reaching hands grasping at nothing but air.

 _ **I don't think I'll ever regret meeting you, no matter what.**_

 _ **Because I love you, I think.**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sooo...I was going to upload this for Christmas then I realized that this isn't very festive at all :'D

I'll uhh try to write something fluffy for the holidays...

I wanted to write this though because in my stories I've been avoiding reality a little in terms of acceptance and I wanted to explore different emotions. I'm sorry it's depressing :')

* * *

Kisa Kisa: I mean, this is basically a place to dump all my random ideas but I'm glad you're enjoying it ^^

Shinobukun: Thank you~ I wanted to try something different and vampire seemed like the way to go :3


	9. Christmas Special - Negitoro

The night was dark in the secluded balcony. Miku sighed and watched her breath condense into a white mist around her. Today was Christmas, everyone else's favourite holiday. She felt the icy fingers of the winter breeze comb through her long teal locks as she observed the festive, blinking lights below.

The others were celebrating right now. She could almost see Kaito in front of her, digging into his tenth bowl of ice cream and smiling like an idiot until he passed out from a brain freeze. Luka and Meiko would be standing in a corner, with a more-drunk-than-usual Meiko trying to get the pink-haired Vocaloid to drink a few of her fairly toxic, alcoholic concoctions. Luka would refuse and then, when everything was over, she'd carry an unconscious Meiko back to her room. Rin and Len were probably chasing each other around in one of their games and breaking just about everything in the room. The twins were always more energetic at around this time of the year, unfortunately for Master.

The tealette pursed her lips and shrunk further into her jacket. For all of them, the holidays meant relaxation and rest but for her, it meant round after round of meeting sponsors, shooting seasonal promotions and deciding next year's contracts. Even the Vocaloid exclusive yearly party that was happening right now was filled with company representatives hopeful for a glimpse of her or eager journalists who snuck in for the chance to snap a photo or two of her private life.

Miku rubbed her hands together and placed them on her cheeks. She knew that most of the others were jealous of her popularity to some degree but with each passing year, she was beginning to envy _them_ more and more. On normal days, she had no time at all to herself and even on holidays such as today, she was pestered by random strangers who always had some ulterior motive. Frankly, she was tired of her life, of everything. No one saw her for herself anymore. She felt too much like a puppet and it was a terrifying, vicious cycle. The more expectations the public had of her, the more the agency pressured her to meet their expectations and once she obliged, new requirements would appear and it would start over again. Her every action was under intense scrutiny. She could no longer afford to make mistakes.

Some days, she wondered if Hatsune Miku, the _real_ Hatsune Miku even existed anymore. Because if she did, surely she was someone that no one could recognize. Somewhere along the way, that naïve teal-haired girl with a passion for singing has been lost to the glamour of fame. To society, she was a charismatic and attractive pop princess, spoiled with wealth and attention and that was the only identity left for her. No one would want to hear about the time she hurt herself practicing a dance and had to perform with a smile anyways or that time she was forced to dress indecently for a music video, despite how uncomfortable it made her.

The world only wanted to believe in a Miku who had a perfect life, with new hits every year and adoring fans worldwide. Of course, it wasn't as if her life was a tragedy. It was far from that. She was lucky beyond compare and quite honestly, happy, to be able to not only support herself doing the one thing she loved, but also succeed. These were all things that most people had no hope of attaining. She knew that perfectly well. But sometimes, on days like this, she wished that she had someone to talk to. Simply someone she trusted, willing to listen to her problems and complaints. For one as blessed as she was, Miku supposed that having a meaningful relationship would always be out of her reach.

She had learned, a long time ago, that fans rarely turned out to be good candidates for friends. Her parents were perpetually overseas and hardly cared about her, even with all her achievements at such a young age. The rest of her family worshipped her and the fortune she was able to make. She could never really find it in herself to trust them. Master was reliable but definitely not someone she could pour her heart out to. As for the rest of the Vocaloids…Meiko intimidated her and she found Kaito to be a little too bizarre for her tastes. Rin and Len always spent time with each other and Luka seemed to prefer to be alone. Even after all these years, they were all so distant and strange to her. Perhaps she should just get used to being alone, seeing as nothing would ever change.

It was beginning to snow. Miku reached out a hand and watched the delicate crystals disappear as they hit her palms. Guilt was beginning to creep up on her. Master had informed her of three meetings at the party today and she had already missed two. Although it wasn't exactly a new occurrence for her to not show up as scheduled, this was the first time she deliberately avoided her responsibilities.

Miku jumped at the sound of the balcony door sliding open. It was probably Master, coming to retrieve her. She was going to get a good scolding for sure. Her time was too precious to waste on moping around.

To her surprise, it wasn't Master's black hair and crisp navy suit that greeted her. Instead, a pink-haired woman in an elegant, white coat stepped out.

"Luka? What are you doing out here?"

The tealette questioned, not without a little wariness. Being alone with Luka caught her off guard. They'd lived in the same house for almost three years yet she knew next to nothing about the pinkette.

"O-oh…it was getting a little stuffy in there so I…um…came out here for some fresh air." Luka fidgeted a little and crossed her arms as she moved to stand beside the tealette.

"I see," _You're lying_.

Miku had read enough people to be able to tell that much but she didn't bother to point it out. Luka probably had her own reasons for doing so and she couldn't care less why she was being lied to. It wasn't as if they were close.

"So…why did you come outside?"

Her voice was quiet but Miku could see that the pink-haired vocaloid was trying to make small talk with her.

"Shouldn't you be making sure Meiko doesn't get alcohol poisoning?"

Miku coldly brushed away the gesture. _Just go away already…_

"Nope. Master bought a stronger kind of Sake this time so she exhausted herself much faster than usual. I-if you're not busy then…maybe we could talk?"

There was no getting rid of this unwarranted company, it seemed. Miku sighed and contemplated going back inside and attending her last meeting. She decided against it. There was no way she'd be able to face all the guests in there without losing her composure. Peace and quiet was what she needed and if she had to share…well that was better than nothing.

Taking her silence as consent, Luka began to recount the details of her day, most of which Miku had also been present for. The tealette watched silently. Her words were a little clumsy and she was visibly blushing, from what, Miku couldn't be sure. The teal haired popstar tried to remember what she knew about the pink-haired woman. The only thing she could really think of was that she liked tuna.

From what she'd seen, Luka's songs were mostly mature, sometimes edgy and sometimes sexy. For that reason, she had always believed the pinkette to be the quiet but calculating type, someone who always had everything under her control. The Luka in front of her was nothing like how she'd imagined. The taller woman was talking rather animatedly and the redness in her cheeks made her seem anything but calm and collected.

Strangely, as the pinkette babbled on, Miku began to find her voice rather soothing. Luka was rather pretty, she realized with a start. Of course, most in their circle maintained their popularity through a combination of beauty and talent so she never bothered looking too closely. But now that her full attention was on the pink haired woman, Miku felt inexplicably drawn to her and it wasn't because of looks alone. There were many gorgeous women around. Heck, Meiko outshone both of them in terms of physical attractiveness. If it weren't for her bad luck in the industry, Miku was certain that the brunette would've surpassed her in popularity. However, if it wasn't that, then the tealette couldn't understand why she felt so strange right now, like she wanted Luka to keep talking forever and hang onto her every word. Was she really so lonely?

"Miku? Hey…"

"Huh?" A hand disturbed her field of vision and jolted her out of her reverie.

"Have I bored you so much? You're not even listening."

Miku couldn't make out her expression too well in the dim balcony light. Was she disappointed? Sad? Offended? The tealette panicked at the thought.

"No! Of course not! Sorry…I was just…"

Luka suddenly let out a small giggle at Miku's reaction.

"I was only teasing, you know. You look like I've accused you of murder or something."

"O-oh…" _Even her laugh is mesmerizing_. Miku shook herself free of the distracting thoughts and took a deep breath. What was wrong with her? She could handle an entire stadium of screaming fans with ease so then why was it so hard to keep her calm now all of a sudden?

"Anyways, I've taken enough of your time. You still have to go talk to Master about that project with Kaito, right? I should go." Miku caught a twinge of melancholy in the pinkette's voice and looked up to meet her clear blue eyes.

"No, don't. It's was a stupid idea from the beginning and I don't plan on listening to him at all."

Her words invoked a renewed annoyance at said project. Master had announced to the world, without her consent, that she was going to be working closely with the blue haired singer in a series of songs for the next year. He had even hinted that they might be in a relationship when, in reality, they barely acknowledged each other's existence. It had caused her no small amount of trouble from the press and Miku wasn't going to forgive Master for such a thing anytime soon.

Luka's face lit up at Miku's insistence for her to stay. She smiled and nodded in a puppy-like manner. The tealette's heart thumped erratically and a warm feeling spread from her chest to her cheeks. Luka was acting kind of…cute? Before their talk today, she could have never imagined that such a word would be used to describe the pinkette but in the moment, there was no doubt about it. Luka was quite adorable.

They stood in a peaceful silence for a little while. Luka seemed mildly amused and pleased with herself. Miku would've never guessed that she'd have a playful streak. The taller woman always looked so serious and spoke in such a level-headed manner. The tealette smiled a little too. There were so many things that surprised her about Luka. She was becoming increasingly intrigued.

"Luka, why did you come and find me? It wasn't a coincidence at all, was it?"

The teal haired singer finally gave in to her curiosity and spoke the question on her mind.

"No…it wasn't," The pinkette appeared startled at the sudden inquiry and directed her gaze out at the pitch black night. Miku noticed the subtle reddening of her cheeks as she looked away and wondered if the reason was something embarrassing. "I just…I saw you leave and I thought you might be lonely so I made sure Meiko was drunk enough and followed you."

"Is that all?" Miku found it hard to believe that the pinkette had seen her by chance. She wouldn't call herself an expert but she was decently skilled at sneaking away from people. Unless Luka was watching her closely, it wasn't likely that she'd notice the tealette's absence. Still, she felt her own cheeks tingle a little at the thought that the taller woman had come all the way out here out of concern.

Luka hesitated, before giving her a nod in response. The tealette could hear the music from inside begin to die down. The party was going to be over soon. It was time to go. She wondered if they'd ever talk like this again or if they'd go back to being complete strangers after tonight. She took a deep breath and offered Luka a friendly smile.

"Thanks for talking with me. I appreciate it, really. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!"

Before she could turn away, the pinkette called out.

"Th-there's another reason too…"

Miku's eyes widened in confusion as she stared at her companion. Luka was gripping the railing of the balcony tightly, looking like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. The pinkette kept her eyes on the ground and Miku noticed her lips tremble ever so slightly.

"There are some things I wanted to tell you for a long time now but we never have the chance to talk alone and you're always so busy…so if you'll let me…?"

"Go on." Miku kept her tone gentle and reassuring, feeling strangely emotional at the pinkette's apparent distress. Luka gave her a small grateful nod and continued.

"You…you're special to me Miku. I-I mean…you're the reason I started singing. I know I'm older than you and everything but when I saw you perform on TV for the first time, something clicked in me. I never felt so inspired before and from that moment on, I poured all I had into music. When I got signed by Crypton, I didn't even think about the money I could make, or the contracts that were coming my way. All I could think of was that I'd be working with _you_. I know this probably isn't anything new. I'm only one of the millions of fans you have. But to me…it's everything. That's why, now that I'm beside you, I want to help and support you in any way I can and…"

Luka paused to bury her face in her gloved hands before finally looking up to meet Miku's eyes.

"Screw it. I'm no good at this. Miku, I like you. No, I'm _in love_ with you. I don't know when it started but I can't stop these feelings anymore. I…"

Miku was being pulled forward and she let out a little gasp as Luka leaned in. Just like that, she was being kissed. It shouldn't have been a novel experience for her, not after all the risqué music videos and past flings she's had. But something felt different this time. Her lips were so soft and she was so warm. Miku's mind had never gone blank like this from a mere kiss. Even when things got physical between her and her previous lovers, she had always been confident in her ability to maintain a certain level of control. Now, she wasn't so sure. A burning feeling settled at the bottom of her stomach and it spread like a wildfire through her body. Shamelessly, she pressed in for more, practically pinning the pinkette against the railing. Her fingers were entangled in Luka's silky locks of hair and the other hand was clutched tightly onto the front of Luka's jacket. She could feel the taller woman's arms around her, holding her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. She wanted more of this feeling, more.

As they pulled apart, gasping for air, Luka quickly pushed her away, horror filled her cerulean gaze.

"I…I don't know what came over me…I shouldn't have done that. Please just forget what happened here today."

The pinkette stumbled as she pushed past Miku in her hurry to leave. The tealette was still reeling from the unexpected moment of passion between them but one thing was clear to her. Luka couldn't leave, not yet. Impulsively, she reached out and caught the pink haired woman by the wrist.

"D-don't you want to hear what I have to say about it before going?" She huffed, still somewhat out of breath. Luka struggled and tried to pull away. Her eyes shimmered with tears.

"What is there to say? I'm sorry, okay? I know you're with Kaito and-"

"What?! No I'm not! Do you even see me and him together? The whole thing was just Master spreading lies."

"You're not?" The pinkette sniffed and stopped trying to escape Miku's grasp. The teal haired singer wiped away the streak of tears from Luka's cheeks.

"No…of course not."

"O-oh…" The pink haired woman began to blush profusely again at the revelation. She stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do, and kept staring at Miku with tear-filled eyes. The tealette felt her heartbeat accelerate at the gaze. Her entire being was pulsating with a feeling she had never expected to feel. She smiled softly and brushed away a loose strand of hair from Luka's face.

"Would it be weird if I said I never want to forget what happened between us today?"

The pinkette blinked slowly at her, anxiety and confusion clouding her delicate features. Miku stepped closer to Luka and pressed her ear against the other woman's chest. She could feel the distinct vibrations of the pink haired woman's racing heart.

"I want you to be my girlfriend, Luka. What do you say?" She murmured into the soft fabric of the pinkette's jacket.

"Yes…of course…I've…I've been waiting for this for so long…Miku…"

The tealette felt Luka's body shake under her embrace. The pink haired woman was crying again, this time from joy. She waited for the sobs to subside before tilting her head up and kissing Luka's damp cheeks, her nose and finally, her forehead. The taller woman wiped her eyes and laughed, returning Miku's caresses with a flurry of her own.

"Merry Christmas, Miku. I'm glad I found you."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yesss I made it XD

It's still Christmas where I am so I have delivered the fluff in a timely fashion.

Halfway through writing this, I realized that the way it was set up kind of mirrors my first oneshot but Miku isn't as depressed and Luka is a complete fangirl this time around lol.

* * *

 **Replies:**

Kisa Kisa: *presents you with fluff to heal the pain from last chapter* :'D Thanks though...you enjoy your break too~

Guest: Same. I should stop making myself cry :')

* * *

Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone :D

Hope you guys enjoyed this year's festive Negitoro~

Until next time! ^^


	10. Valentine's Day Special - Negitoro

Wisps of steam billowed out from the room as they walked forward. Miku gripped her small towel even tighter, hugging the fabric close to her exposed body. Her skin felt much too warm, almost numb, but the tealette couldn't be sure whether it was from her own embarrassment or the heat that radiated from the bathing area. In front of her, a curtain of pink hair swished from side to side as her friend, Luka, walked forward with confidence. Miku blushed and kept her eyes glued to the ground. Although the abundance of hair provided sufficient cover, catching glimpses of the pinkette's naked body was still inevitable. Of course, it was a pointless endeavor to avert her gaze, considering the fact that they'd be inside the onsen soon.

It had been Luka's idea to take a vacation at one of the popular hot springs near them over the long weekend. 'Girl's trip,' the pinkette had said, with her usual cheerful smile and a little wink. Miku, being Miku, couldn't refuse. Rather than relaxing like Luka had intended, however, spending so much time alone with said woman was stressing Miku out like nothing else.

Even though they'd been coworkers for over a year now, the tealette still found it hard to behave like a normal person with a functioning brain around her crush. No matter how much she tried to battle her anxiety whenever they talked, the tealette's words crashed into each other and sentences became jumbled. She'd mean one thing and say another, which usually led to some humiliating accidents. For whatever reason, Luka didn't seem to mind Miku's failure at social interaction at all. She even seemed to find the tealette's frequent slip ups to be amusing and the two often spent time with each other, even outside of work.

Miku had thought she was getting better. Holding a normal conversation became easier and she had stopped blushing every time they made eye contact. Because of these improvements and their budding friendship, the tealette had believed that she could survive a three-day trip alone with Luka. And she would have been correct too, had she not forgotten a tiny detail: they were going to have to bathe together.

Normally, she wouldn't have batted an eye at going to an onsen with a friend. She'd gone with Rin, and sometimes Miki, plenty of times before. There hadn't been any awkwardness when the tealette was with those two. They were just friends and seeing them without clothes was pretty much the same experience as seeing them dressed. But today was different. Today, it wasn't Rin bouncing ahead of her or Miki talking her ear off. Today, she was with the one person in the world who could make her babble on like a two-year-old, whose laugh made her heart flutter with joy and, in a way, the one person she really didn't want to get naked in front of (yet).

The tealette could feel her legs begin to shake as Luka stepped into the washing area. Inside her mind, she cursed at the pervert who designed this hotel to not have private showers. Logically, she knew that it was just a way of promoting the hot springs but in that moment, she really just needed someone to blame. Miku tried to take deep breaths and calm down with no avail. The air was much too humid to have any calming effect and it didn't help that every few seconds, her mind would be on the pink-haired woman's body again.

She'd always known that Luka had a very desirable figure; that much was obvious even with clothes on. But today was the first time she'd seen the woman naked and, in all honesty, Miku was surprised she hadn't already made a fool of herself with the amount of neurons currently going haywire in her brain. She really wouldn't be able to take much more than this, especially not if Luka asked for a back scrub, something the teasing pinkette was likely to do.

"Miku, are you alright?" The tealette almost jumped backwards as she realized she was barely an inch away from crashing into Luka. Her cheeks flared with heat as she noticed that the pink haired woman had turned around and was currently observing her with a concerned expression. The small towel that Luka held was miraculously enough to cover the pinkette's breasts, much to Miku's relief. Still, she fought the urge to cover her eyes, knowing that she'd be completely exposed if her hands ever left her own towel. Seeing her hesitation, Luka smiled reassuringly and reached out to grab Miku's wrist, "There's no need to be shy, really. If you're nervous, then I'll take it off firs-"

"No!" Miku flinched as if she'd been burned and abruptly stopped the pink haired woman from lifting the towel. Blood rushed to her head and pounded at her temples as struggled to find a decent excuse for her odd behavior. "I..uhh…I can't do this anymore." She finally blurted out and dashed away quickly, before Luka could grill her further, leaving a confused pinkette standing awkwardly at the entrance to the baths.

The temperature in the change room was, thankfully, much lower. Miku felt her mind clear a little, although her heart still beat erratically. Sitting down on one of the wooden benches, she ditched the towel and ran a hand through her teal bangs. A mixture of sweat and condensation covered her palm. Miku groaned and leaned against the cold metal of the row of lockers behind her. She wondered if Luka had gone in to bathe without her. Miku could hardly blame the pinkette. Her friend had been so eager for them to take this trip and she just had to mess up this badly.

"Oh, there you are." A familiar voice sounded in front of her. Miku squeaked and scrambled to cover herself again. Luka sighed and her expression was one of exasperated amusement. "What are you so embarrassed for? We're both girls."

"Mnn…sorry…" Miku finally managed, her gaze trained on the ground.

"Hey, there's no need to apologize." The tealette felt Luka sit down beside her. "It wouldn't be fun anyways if you're uncomfortable."

"No, I meant just…for today in general. I know you really wanted to come here and if it weren't for me..."

"Really wanted to come here huh…?"

To Miku's surprise, the pinkette began laughing quietly.

"…what's so funny?"

"Mmm…nothing. I was just thinking…you sounded so sure that it was this place I'd been looking forward to visiting. But perhaps it was…"

"Huh…?" Miku felt her heart begin to beat faster as the pinkette's voice trailed off. She could only think of one direction that the sentence had been heading towards but it seemed too much like wishful thinking on her part. There was no way Luka would be hinting at…

"Miku, you're so clueless." The pinkette whispered. Miku could feel her soft breath brush the nape of her neck. The tealette shivered at the contact with her sensitive skin. Warm hands gently guided her face to tilt upwards. Miku's mind went blank as she stared into the cerulean irises that had captivated her the first time they met. She vaguely registered Luka cupping her cheeks and her entire body seemed to be buzzing with restless energy. Time seemed to slow down as Miku felt lips press against her forehead. "I've noticed the way you look at me sometimes, you know," Luka murmured against the teal strands tickling her chin, "And if I've misunderstood, then I apologize. But this should make my feelings clear enough."

Miku's breath caught in her throat and she sat still, speechless. It felt so much like a dream that she wondered if she was seeing a hallucination, brought on by the heat. There was no mistake to what Luka was saying and yet the tealette found herself doubting reality. She had been waiting for a moment like this for so long but now that it suddenly came, she was unable to utter a single word.

"I…"

Luka pulled away and stood up, a melancholy smile playing at the edge of her lips.

"Looks like I was wrong. Don't worry. This changes nothing between us. We can still be-"

"No, y-you're right," Miku interrupted quickly. Her voice quivered and cracked a little. "It's just that I never expected…I-agh!"

Dizzy from standing up too quickly, the tealette lost her balance and fell forward. Arms wrapped around her and caught her easily.

"Shh…don't get so worked up. I understand."

Fingers stroked her hair comfortingly and Miku allowed herself to stay in the embrace for a bit. A blissful happiness was spreading from her chest to the rest of her body. Nestled in Luka's arms, she could finally believe that her feelings weren't for naught. It was only when the initial wave of dizziness passed over that the tealette realized her face had been planted in something soft, or rather, _things_.

They were both naked and Luka had dropped the towel in her haste to catch Miku.

The thought hit her harder than it should have, seeing as they had been undressed for quite a while now. Flustered, the tealette wriggled out of Luka's arms, blushing furiously.

"You're adorable as always." Luka chuckled and sauntered over to their shared locker to retrieve her bathrobe. "Now come on. We should get to sleep early today. There's a lot to do tomorrow, after all."

"Wait, why?" Miku began nodding eagerly until she realized she had no idea what the pinkette meant. As far as she remembered, they didn't have any plans for the next few days other than relax.

"Well, I was thinking…tomorrow's Valentine's day and my dear little Miku happens to be available…unless you have any objections?" Luka was looking at the tealette with a playful smirk on her face. Miku was blushing so hard that she thought she was going to faint. The pink-haired woman was _flirting_ with her. And by the mischievous glimmer in her eyes, she knew damn well what it was doing to Miku's already overheated brain.

"Of course not. No objections here, none." By this point, Miku had given up on forming proper sentences. Luka had given her too many surprises today and she had lost control, not that she minded in the least. Still in a gleeful daze, Miku stumbled behind the pink-haired woman like a clingy puppy.

"Miku." Luka stopped and turned to the tealette. She looked like she was about to laugh again.

"What?"

"Please put your bathrobe on before we go outside."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Happy Valentine's Day~

So I saw this thread somewhere about not being able to go to public baths with crushes and I thought "hmm, why not write a negitoro thing about this" and it happened to be Valentine's Day so here we are XD

...although at this point I should just rename this oneshot collection "10000 ways they get together (and break up)" because that's literally all I write about :'D


End file.
